Alone In the Dark
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Spock sais good bye to his love 2 weeks before christmas. rated T to be safe. Written form Uhura's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews they really give a writer a boost on writing. My next story took me some time to write do to its emotional setting. This is set after the battle of Vulcan and Spock's decision of leaving Starfleet.**

***I do not own Star Trek or its characters* paramount wont give me Spock(cry cry cry ;))**

**

* * *

**

Alone In The Dark

There is nothing but silence. Its nothing like the silence of the night were all you can hear is the wind blow softly through the trees or the noises of the different insects that help you fall asleep, no. This silence is almost deafening it describes how I feel. Empty. Just that _empty_, hollow, a shadow of what a bright, happy, joyous, and love filled my life had been.

(Flashback)

_One week before leaving for Kenya for Christmas…_

"_I love you, beloved," he had said peppering my face with kisses. _

"_I love you too, Spock," I said as I held him close against me._

_It was Saturday, the first day of spring. The sky was blue with clouds powdered here and there as white as snow, the wind blowing spreading the smell of freshly bloomed flower and making the green grasses sway around us as we lay under a tree in San Francisco park. We lay there reading what is now an ancient book(Twilight hardcover version) his arm over me, my head on his chest as he held the book for us to read._

"_What is the reason for her being there with a clan of vampires if they can kill her?" Spock asked as we were in the 'Baseball' chapter of the book. I chuckled softly an I answered; "As I've explained 3 times before he loves her and he wants her to be a part of his family. Saw that eye brow no she doesn't mind that he's a vampire she just loves him." I said as I hugged him closer to me. He put the book down a picked up one of his own books 'maybe he thinks the book is stupid. Even though it clearly is not,' I thought as I picked up my sketchpad and began to draw the valley that laid in front of us. I finished the picture and said; "You know at some point in time I have to draw a sketch of you actually lying down and relaxing," getting up with a grin on my face my body instantly missing the heat that his body beheld. I switched to a new page and grabbed a sharpened pencil. _

"_No, don't get up just sit back down and don't move," I had said as he began to stand. I started to draw the tree behind him. "Just read your book and remember relax." I said. As I kept drawing he asked; "Why do you require a sketched portrait of me if we spend our time in each other's company?" his eyebrow rose slightly. "Well, if you really must know I have a project due. The sketch is about a person or animal in a natural or environmental setting. And no I do not consider you an animal because you are NOT ONE, now just sit back and please don't move so much," when is said that he isn't an animal I meant it. _

_Yes I have to turn this in as a project but I also want something of him in such a relaxed pose and that I made or drew. As I looked up I grinned at him but when I looked in his eye what I saw was nothing short of good. The bright spark that nearly looked like a star was no linger there for me to see. Yes his mother had died but the gleam that said 'I still have you' and 'I'm alive and here for you!' is not there. All I saw in his deep brown eyes was darkness and somehow they felt cold. "Nyota, are you ill? You seem a little distracted." His voice stopped me in the middle of my train of thought as concern now took place in his eyes. "No, I'm alright just thinking about the lighting for the drawing. Could you move a little to the left, please? Thanks" I quickly lied finishing the final touches of my drawing._

_The drawing was done and I could take my place by his side once more holding him tight with the sinking feeling that he might disappear…

* * *

_

**Short i know i will try to make them longer. this is my first full length of S/U. the poll that you guys answered is the sequel to this story. so tell me what you think. **

**The continuation of this story is up to you.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**River**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it this took so long going through a very heavy writer's block. But I'm back now. I would like to thank all of my readers for the reviews they wrote for **_**"Christmas Day," "To Meet and Remember," **_**and **_**"The Memories Of The Past In The Present."**_

**This is in the setting of to meet and remember**

**

* * *

**

_(Present)_

"_You know you could have told me about him Nyota. I wouldn't have held it against you or him, never." I thought I heard my brother say as I waited for my transport home. __**"'Edward looked just as beautiful as he did in real life, staring at me out of the picture with the warm eyes I'd missed for the past few days. It was almost uncanny that anyone could look so… so… beyond description. No thousand words could equal this picture**__.' As I read the quote from the book New Moon I now know what Bella felt like when Edward left but the following words made me feel like Spock was leaving allover again; __**'Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… **_**tired**_** of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human.' **__I promised myself that I would not cry over Spock's choice to leave._

"_Pardon me but do I know you from somewhere?" asked a voice from behind me. As I turned to look at the who was behind me the owner of the voice took me by surprise. _

"_Spock?" I was astounded. I had no doubt about this person not being Spock despite the lines that come with the old age._

"_Yes, I am. And if I am not mistaking you are Uhura, am I right?" he said letting the corners of his mouth lift in what was his way of a smile. I tried to smile but all that came where tears. I turned around not wanting him to see me cry. I knew that I could not hide what I feel from him, and answered; _

"_Yes. Yes, I am," I could stop my voice from breaking at the end. He looked at me and noticed that his eyes held sympathy. A deep silence fell between us and a few moments passed until he broke the silence._

"_It is human custom to ask why one is so sad when you are about to depart home for the holidays instead of being filled with joy." I looked and immediately wiped the tears away. I saw that it didn't escape his notice about me being sad._

"_I am sad for all the cadets we lost in battle. And one of them was my room mate at the academy." I know I answered an unspoken question but he also knew that that was just half the truth._

"_You are not telling me the whole truth," he said others might have taken that as an insult to their privacy but I know it was just a statement of fact. _

_I shook my head(yes) and his eyes softened and just like that another tear fell out of its prison. This time I did not wipe it away._

"You are welcome to sit with me. My shuttle doesn't come for another 2 hours._" I said and suddenly grew nervous as I waited for my answer._

_His lips quirked again and he answered; "It would be my pleasure, Nyota." When I heard my name I had no doubt that he said it with love in his heart._

_I spotted a small Café a short distance away from my gate. _

"_If you wish to talk over what has you under so much duress you of all people know that I am a good listener."_

"_Was that a joke Mr. Spock," I said _

"_It has certainly been a long time since anyone has referred to me by that formality. I do not mean to pry but what is bothering you?" As he asked the question I knew that I had to tell someone before my heart exploded from an emotional overload._

"_He left yesterday afternoon," I said in his native tongue so no one else could understand our conversation._

"_Who Nyota?" He asked._

_All I could say was; "You" I didn't trust my voice. The wound was still bleeding with the knife of his leave in my heart._

"_I am sorry," He understood what I said when I said that 'he' left._

"_In a brief summary we were in my apartment talking and all of the sudden he said he planned to leave Starfleet to join the Vulcan colony. My way of saying goodbye to him was giving the painting I did of my home in Africa. I told him to open it on Christmas day so it would be a surprise. After he left my apartment I knew my life wasn't going to be the same. It was just going to be an empty pit even IF I did move on. The wound will always be there." This time I let some of my tears spill._

"_Nyota, may I ask a personal query?" He asked in Vulcan._

_I let out a quiet laugh and said, "Yes, yes of course."_

"_Were you and Spock in a romantic relationship?" I nodded._

_The arrival of the Ambassador's transport was announced over the intercom and we stood._

"_I am on my way to New Vulcan I will give Spock your regards." Was the last thing he said._

"_Please would you be so kind to give him this for me? He will need it more than I do at this time." I asked handing him a necklace that Spock had given me for my 15__th__ birthday._

"_Of course." I bid him farewell by wishing him peace and long life(Live long and Prosper) and he surprised me by placing a kiss on my forehead._

_"Goodbye Nyota."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Some of you may consider this a cliffhanger and thats ok by me.

Reviews=Love

Good or bad i can take them.

Quotes From the book New Moon chapter 'The End'.

I am Beta less still if there are any offers i will take them happily.

If anyone is wondering what the necklace looks like here's a link.

img-thing


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I'll try to keep posting through out this week. But keep in mind that I may not due to the fact that I'm still in school and the amount of homework. Here is the next chapter to Alone In The Dark.

* * *

**

I saw Ambassador Spock leave and the knife of pain came back, after his shuttle left I made my way to the restroom. In the small cubicle I let the tears fall and for the first time let some of the pain take over me. I didn't let the sorrow hold me hostage for long I had to go home the perfect picture of strength.

(Dream)

_The tall grasses of home tickled my ankles as the wind made them sway, the sun was setting over the mountains casting hues of reds, yellows, golds, and pinks that make it look endless. At the other side of the I could see Spock near the lake(Lake Victoria) the sun set faster as I got closer to him I noted. It was already dark and out of nowhere the earth started to shake and the earth started to break taking him away from me to the dark abyss…_

I woke up in my seat the shuttle was preparing to land. After grabbing my carry on bag I left to go see who was picking me up(I didn't know wether Mick was going to pick me up or Josef), because honestly I didn't want Josef to pick me up. The thing with my brother is that he will look at my sad expression and begin to start questioning for the wrong purpose.

As soon as I saw Mick the relief was evident because I smiled, a real smile, something I didn't believe I would do ever again. As soon as Mick spotted me he ran a gave me one of his bear hugs, damn its good to be home again. Mick let me go and looked around looking for _him_.

"He's not here Mick." I said as the sadness returned to my features.

"What do you mean he's not here?" he said.

"I mean that he made…his…choice…and…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Where's Josef? If he's with you I'll walk." I said with anger in my voice. Mick looked at me with understanding. Neither of us wanted Josef to ask questions about what happened during the battle of Vulcan or how many we lost or _who _was leaving to help re-build their civilization. Mick knew that right now I was just _too _emotionally fragile to answer any questions that has to do with those three subjects.

"No, he's not here at all he's on a business trip. And don't worry I won't tell him anything. If you want to talk you know that I'm here, ok?" Mick said. His voice sincere and he was right he was here.

"Ok, I'll probably need someone to talk to about what happened. And thanks." I said with a grin.

The drive home seemed never ending. I knew Mick wanted to know what is going through my head, how I felt of Spock going with the elders to New Vulcan but the truth is that I don't know. I understand why he had to leave but I don't actually know how to 'let it out' as my mother would say.

"So, when do you think you'll want to talk?" Mick asked.

"I don't know but I will probably go and talk to you. Because the last time I talked to Josef about something it turned out to be the worst joke he could ever come up with and to top it all of it had to do with what I as a sister wanted from _him _as my _oldest brother! _ I needed my brother's advice that day and it turned out to be like a joke to him." Mick knew I was blowing off some steam but it wasn't right for me to just pin point this on him, of all people.

"I know Ny, I know. And I also know that I'm the best pillow you can ever find and yes it has been scientifically proven, and the critics also say that I'm huggable, kissable, and am able to take any BS from who ever it is. But the huggable-kissable-pillow that can take what you have to say about life good or bad that you know can help is only for you Nyta." Mick said with a smile.

Yes its true the mushy part of him is only reserved for me. And he has a rule that _if _anyone else gets to it(like my brother)_they _deserve a good kick in the ass. Mick is not just my cousin but he is the brother that I never got to have(well actually do have he just is half moron half stupid with an awkward way of showing you affection. Yeah, I seriously don't know where he gets it from or from who).

Mick only calls me Nyta when something is really wrong or when he just needs to see me smile again. And it always works.

From out of nowhere my comm starts to vibrate. Its Spock.

"I think your comm is vibrating Ny." Mick said matter of factly.

"I know let him leave a message." I said the anger of out previous conversation quickly dissipating and sadness came as quickly as anger had left.

"Its Spock, isn't it?" He asked with both curiosity and sadness as we pulled up the familiar curve that let to our home.

"Yes it is and I don't want to let him know how…how…how broken I am. And I don't want him to come back just because of an _overly emotional human. _ I just…I just want him to be _happy_, well as happy as a Vulcan can get." I said the tears coming back.

"I know honey, I know but you can't keep avoiding him forever you know." Mick looked at me as he cut off the gas. I didn't realize that we had just arrived home.

As soon as I was in my room, alone, I checked the message Spock had left.

'_Nyota, I know that I have hurt you in the way I swore to you all those years ago I would not do. For that I apologize, I never meant to hurt you as I did by choosing to go. And even if you do not agree with this at first it is still the truth time heals all wounds and as time goes by yours will as well. You will move on that is your nature. I on the other hand will not, do to the fact that I am yours and yours alone. I read your note on the back of the painting and I want to thank you for giving me acceptance no one outside my family has given me. I will always love you no matter what has happened or what will happen I will always be…yours._

Once the message ended the emotions that I have been trying to keep under control for so long came back, with a vengeance. I was about to let the tears fall when Mick lightly knocked on the door(I know the difference because my brother doesn't knock he just bursts in uninvited or just for kicks. Mick doesn't he is descent and has his manners).

"Hey, you ok after the message?" And my guess was right its Mick.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you to stop eavesdropping? But I'm glad you do. I was actually about to let it all out as you already now." I looked at Mick and noticed that he was in here to tell me some news.

"What is it?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say Josef was coming home _married_.

"I got good news and bad news," he began.

"Josef's coming home, that's one you can take it good or bad, your choice.

"And the bad news is that he will not come alone." He said the last bit of news with a sound of bitterness in his voice. I don't blame him.

"Ok, Josef coming home is a good thing no matter how much hell he gave me growing up he's my brother and I still love him. But _bringing someone strange home_ is crazy. I mean I didn't bring Spock home until I was sure everyone knew about him. And Josef is bringing this girl home without us knowing _anything_ about her! I swear he has lost his mind. I mean it.

"I know and he or I should say _they _are going to get here in about 1 hour or maybe 30 minutes. I suggest that you brace yourself for who is going to be our probable new sister." Mick knew very well that I would not face my brother without at least having some of my composure.

"Ok I'll try to be as 'fake happy' as I can, I promise. I'll try." I said.

I want to make a good impression on a new member of the family but Mick didn't really say Josef had married her. But there might be the possibility of it being true.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people remember reviews good or bad are a writer's best pal. any questions or suggestions are always welcome.**

**I'm still Beta less if anyone out there wants to be my Beta I'm open to anyone.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all I posted this chapter right after I finished chapter three so if you haven't read that yet you should or this next chapter will not make any sense to you.**

**Remember i dont own anything i just have an overactive imagination like most of you do.**

**

* * *

**

That evening I sat in front of the family's grand piano just staring at the keys hoping that whatever emotions that I'm feeling could just be expressed in music. I stared at my unmoving hands on the keys of the piano I knew the song would not come until I was completely calm(or at least mostly calm). So I took a deep breath and my fingers started to move I recognize song to be at least a couple hundred years old.

Before I knew it I was singing what my heart would always feel for the man that stole my heart and never gave it back(honestly I never want him to give it back).

_Look into my eyes - you will see __  
__What you mean to me __  
__Search your heart - search your soul __  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more_

The words left my mouth and my hearts pain was soon described to the empty air.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for __  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for __  
__You know it's true __  
__Everything I do - I do it for you_

The second verse described what he was feeling and what he wanted to tell me the day he left for New Vulcan.

_Look into your heart - you will find __  
__There's nothin' there to hide __  
__Take me as I am - take my life __  
__I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

This verse describes what we both had to do for him to make the choice. He had to sacrifice his love and desire for his duty. That meant breaking my heart. And I had to actually see him _rip_ away from me for a people that looked at him as a failure.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for __  
__I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more __  
__Ya know it's true __  
__Everything I do - I do it for you_

Silent tears began to fall. I didn't sniffle, sob, or scream, this was not the time or place.

_There's no love - like your love __  
__And no other - could give more love __  
__There's nowhere - unless you're there __  
__All the time - all the way_

No, there's not.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for __  
__I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more __  
__I would fight for you - I'd lie for you __  
__Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

He almost did. Not just to save Earth but to save me too. What Jim Kirk told me Spock wanted to say to me just in case he… didn't come back…'Spock wanted to tell you that he loves you very much Uhura he told me so. I did that to prove myself as not just a country boy jack ass but as a true Starfleet officer that can actually _lead _without crapping his pants with fear. But Spock he saved Earth with you in mind.'

Everything I do - I do it for you

"Hey, hey, hey is anyone home?" My brother Josef said as he came through the door.

I wiped my tears away before anyone could see them and took a deep breath.

"We are home Jo so you can just stop with the no one's home crap," Mick said as he came out of the kitchen with a smile.

I managed to smile at my brother.

"Hey, little sis. I've missed you," Josef said with true happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, me too." I said my sadness and overwhelming grief subsiding for the moment being.

"Who's your friend?" I asked soon as I laid eyes on the young woman next to my brother.

She was near my approximate height, raven black hair, and blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you two Josef would not stop speaking of his two most favorite people in the world. Oh, I am so sorry where are my manners?" The woman asked herself with a shy smile.

"Hello, my Selene Valerious," She said holding her and out to shake.

"Nyota, his baby sister," I said. So far so good.

"Mick, their older cousin," Mick said with a wide grin.

So far so good. I am actually beginning to like her.

"My sister is a linguist and a lieutenant on board the new flag ship the Enterprise," Josef said with pride. Well what did you know my brother actually grew up a little bit.

"Well why don't we move in to the kitchen for dinner, shall we?" Mick asked after a moment of silence.

In the kitchen Selene wanted to sit next to me and I really wanted to get to know this woman.

"Ny, are you ok? You seem to be unusually quiet this evening." Josef asked.

"Yeah, I ok its just that its hard not seeing my friends again after what happened.

"I know, I'm really sorry." He said.

I was really proud of Josef because he actually grew up while I was at Starfleet Academy. I just hope that Josef grew enough to actually go over what I told him about Spock to actually tell me that he is ok and that he is someone that can treat me with the respect I deserve and love me right.

"I remember the day you told me about Spock." Josef said. Ok here we go.

"Yeah so do I and?" I asked waiting for Josef to tell me how bad he is (or was).

"I want to say that he is ok he is a good guy and I've seen how happy you are with. So if you love him and he loves you I'm ok with it." Josef said with a smile.

"Thanks for reconsidering Jo." I said with my own smile.

After dinner the boys went back to the living room while I stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Surprisingly Selene stayed to help.

"If its no problem at all I could help you out?" She asked with a grin.

The dishes were big and very dirty, looks like I needed the help anyway.

"Ok I don't mean to be nosey but just to give you a heads up I will be asking a few questions to you about—"

"How your brother and I met, when, how long have we been together, and whether or not I'm a sick, gold digging bitch that is looking for his money." Selene cut me off and finished the sentence for me. I have to admit I'm impressed she does know her stuff.

"If its ok to ask how did you know what I was going to say?" I asked with true curiosity.

"I was married, he died two years ago on an away mission." She said this while trying to not to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said know all to well the pain she's going through.

"I assure you I love your brother very much. He is the first person that has been able to make me feel like… like… like…"

"You have more to live for and that you are not just a walking cocoon faking that you are ok." I finished her statement with a heavy heart.

"Yes, exactly. If I may ask how do you know the answer to this question?" She looked as if she had crossed a line.

"Don't worry you're not crossing a line. Did you hear the name that Josef said during dinner?" I asked trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Yes, Spock" She answered.

"Spock is Vulcan. No he didn't die in the genocide. He was a commander on board the Enterprise. He was also my um…my…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"He was your 'one' wasn't he? He loves you and you love him." She said her voice filled with understanding.

"He left a few days ago." I said with an evenness a Vulcan would envy.

"He was my friend, my support, my spirit, he was the one I considered my everything. And I'm going to miss a lot of things that we would do together." I said this time my voice was filled with the pain of his departure.

* * *

**Again reviews=love good or bad they are a writers best pal.**

**And again a Beta is always welcome.**

**If anyone out there has read my other semi-complete stories give me the yes or no to continue with them. if you haven't read them check my fanfic page.**

**Thanx**

**River  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to those that write the reviews. Sorry for any misspelling. This new chapter has to do with Uhura's 'letting go' or 'trying to alleviate' the pain. So just so you know if you don't want to go through this chapter skip it I wont be offended. But just so you know it is necessesary to read this chapter to understand some of the subjects in the next.**

**And just to be clear i don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

(Flashback)

"_We would be proud to announce this year's new Live Art Award to Miss Nyota Uhura." The presenter said as a proud smile began to appear on my face. Spock looked at me with the look of pride in his eyes(even though he had the biggest poker face anyone could've seen). The drawing of Spock in the park took the home both the award for the art and my degree in Art. Now if I was unhappy with my position on board the Enterprise then I could be an artist. Musically or in just plain visual art. "I told you it would be a good piece to show," I told Spock playfully, we talked about it and he said 'it just will not do Nyota this is just… not the right piece to win.' I didn't listen, as well he knew._

_The drive home was an unusually quiet one. It was late(around 9:30) at night and Gaila wanted to celebrate my award, but Spock drew the line when she said she was taking me to Vegas and drag me all the way to see a 'Cirque Du Soleil Show.' Spock and I both knew that she just wanted a pick me up after her last "boyfriend" told her he was engaged. The mystery of Gaila is that she will do a MARRIED man and not an engaged on. What's up with that? But this is not about her its about little ol' me._

_When we arrived at my apartment I changed into black ensemble of a black spaghetti pajama top and (black)shorts. I came out of the bathroom to find him on my bed(shirtless) looking over my (art)portfolio. I laid down next to him, my head on his chest, my leg over his, and I just let his breathing lull me until I was nearly asleep. _

"_Nyota of where is this painting suppose to be?" he asked after a moment of silence. _

"_It's the backyard of my family home. All the houses have a few acres of land as a backyard and mine was always close to Lake Victoria. And if you think the painting is beautiful then the real thing is breathless I promise. And maybe I'll take you there someday." I said snuggling back against his heat. _

_He placed the painting back in the case and set it down. I know he wants to talk to me about something and I know what it is. But I don't know if I want to hear it or just leave everything as its right now. Alas good times have to end… somehow. _

"_Spock, is there something you want to talk to me about?" I asked diverting my eyes from his to look at the tangled mess that was our bodies. _

"_Saw that eyebrow. And just so you know, I know you well enough to know when you have to say something or when something is on your mind." I said. Not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer._

"_Nyota, you should sit up." He said voice sad. "I have been summoned by the Vulcan Council to help rebuild our race," he stopped to let what he said begin to sink in, "I… have to fulfill my duty to my people. It is possible that I may not return. Please know that I am truly very—"_

"_Don't you dare say your sorry." I cut him off before he could finish. I knew that if he said he was sorry I would not be able to hold on. _

_I always knew that one day there would be a reason(a logical reason) for him to leave, but just because it logical and because I understand doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. And awkward and uncomfortable silence began to grow between us. I got up and Spock did the same put his shirt. I picked up my portfolio from its place next to the bed. I pulled out the painting he had been looking at and painted a small figure, and wrote a letter to him on the back. With that I took a painting and framed painting._

"_Here, let me be the first one to congratulate you on your new marriage." I as I gave him the painting._

"_Nyota, I can't take this. This is your home I cannot take something like this from you." He said his eyes holding the regret I knew would never go._

"_I am giving you something that I can see anytime a go home. I am giving this to you as an early Christmas gift." I really hoped he didn't know I was lying through my teeth. It was really my of telling him that its ok and I understand._

"_I sincerely hope you that one day you will forgive me for the choice I have made." He said his voice now somber but for the pain._

"_Don't worry I already have." I said as my eyes began to sting with unshed tears. _

"_Nyota, you may not want me to apologize but I must. I am truly, deeply, and sincerely sorry. I swear it, if I were to choose I would choose Starfleet, and most importantly… you. You don't know how… I just…" He struggled to find the right words, words that would make it easier for him to say how he really feels. I have never seen him so out of his cool, calm, and focused state before. I couldn't take it, the tears were coming fast and I didn't want him to see me cry. _

_I turned to go the restroom but he caught my arm and turned me so I could face him and his lips crashed mine as soon as I was facing him. I immediately felt emotions that were not mine. Spock was transferring every emotion that he was feeling to me. The kiss lasted only a moment but to us it felt like the end of our lives right then and there. He stopped the kiss his hand moving from my back to my hips. _

"_Dance with me," he said. It was more of an order than a question._

_I did nothing but nod. My arms snaked up and landed on the back of his neck(as if by default)._

"_Computer activate music system," he said and the song took me off guard. _

"_Kiss From a Rose" by Seal began to play and his hand tightened slightly around my hips. We started to say to the music. Spock (at least) knew how to soften the blow a little. His head moved forward the our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes trying to commit his heat to memory and knew that it was futile. _

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_The words of the song took me and all of the sudden I felt light headed._

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_The words matched his feelings for me. And the following words are true for the both of us._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

"_I must tell you something that is of value to both you and I." Spock said after our second dance(to the same song)._

"_If it is about your soon-to-be wife I don't want to hear it, at all." I said my voice shaking with the sobs I had yet to release. _

"_No, I was not referring to that, beloved." His voice barely above a whisper. "I love you, Nyota with all that I am I love you. I will always love you, that is my solemn vow to you." He said the words I thought I thought he would never say. _

_With that the tears started to fall slow at first but quickened as he pulled me towards him. _

"_Please, please don't go, don't leave me alone." I begged through my tears._

"_I cannot," he said his voice strained. His started to loosen his grip on me. My arms around his neck prevented him from moving away. _

"_I know you can't. But you can't blame a girl for trying." I said trying to make a joke out of it. But failing miserably._

_My control was coming back. For this I was great full because when he leaves the pain will come back with twice the force plus physical aches and pains. _

_There was nothing I could live for anymore._

"_Can I at least have one last kiss from you?" I asked hoping he would. As I said this I saw a single tear run down his face his control had slipped, the pain coming through, and his love for me, I knew since the day we first met, was and is going to be eternal. _

"_I will maintain contact with you Nyota, no matter how illogical it may seem." He said his voice breaking._

_He lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine one last time._

"_You will always be welcome in my home Nyota . Because you are a part of my family. I love you and shall miss you." I froze knowing that what he said is what I wrote on my letter to him. _

_He bid me farewell, I handed him the painting and he left. As soon as he left I managed to keep enough control to call the transport station to buy the ticket home…

* * *

_

(Present day)

"Nyota, are you alright?" Selene asked. I was coming out of a flashback when she asked. She looked at me thoughtfully and it suddenly hit me as being the sister I never got to have.

"Honestly, no I'm not. And its not because I don't agree with your relationship with my brother. Its just I haven't had a moment to let it all out and its been hard to keep a face and it…"

"Go take a walk clear your head I'll be with you in a moment just let me make sure the boys are far gone in their own conversations, ok?" she touched my arm thoughtfully.

I smiled at her and left.

I got to my favorite place in the world(under the big tree next to Lake Victoria) and sat down the water hit my feet as I pushed them in the water. As the memory of Spock leaving hit again all the pain I was holding back came back(I knew that would come with twice the force) the scream came out and the tears came down with a fury.

As the scream faded a warm hand touched my shoulder, it was Selene. The sobs came and this time they wouldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around me and just held me there is no way I'm going to make it without him. And I know it.

"Nyota, its ok to let it out just let it all out," she encouraged, and I did.

By the time I was done with my crying I was shaking and she held me tight while we walked back to the house.

"Hey Ny, to does that hover belong to?" Selene asked pointing towards a hover that I have never seen in my life.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said walking faster towards the house wiping my eyes.

Inside the house both of my brothers were looking at me with wide grins.

"Is something wrong boys?" I asked curicous.

"No," they answered in unison.

I stopped the following question before it left my mouth. I bid the three of them goodnight and headed for bed.

I entered my room to find Spock standing in the middle of the room. I wanted to run to him and hold him tight but I held my ground and asked;

"Do you have your wife's permission to be in my room?" I asked.

"I could not go through with it. I could not go through the ceremony do to the fact I wanted you in the place of the woman in front of me. I wanted you to be the one…" he stopped and looked at me. He began to walk towards me and stopped halfway.

"I thought it was over when you left." I said as fresh tears were about to fall.

"No, it wasn't over. And it still isn't over." With that he made his way to me and kissed me with a hunger I couldn't think even existed, ever.

He picked me up my back against the wall and my legs around his waist. I knew we were going to talk about everything later. His hands began to go up my thighs and under my dress. I stopped the urgent, and needy kiss and looked at his eyes black as night with desire and love.

"Do you really want this Spock?" I asked more to my self than to him. Hoping it was real and not a dream. All of the sudden he pushed my dress up my body until it dropped.

"All I want is you...all...of...you, now." he said pushing the door close and locking it.

It didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to disappear.

* * *

I woke up next to a warm body and realized that last night he _really _did want this and that last night wasn't just a dream. My head was pillowed on his chest, one arm over his abdomen, and his arm was possessively over my shoulders.

"Good morning sunshine," I said as he woke up.

"Good morning beloved. I trust I made up for any time I have missed with you." He said his voice now with a hint of happiness and his eyes had the twinkle I love so much.

"Oh, do you have any idea how much I had to hold back from Josef? And what would have happened to you if I told him anything about your departure?" I asked now scared of our current position.

'Shit! I'm so dead if anyone comes in through the door,' I thought as last night re-played itself over and over in my mind.

"We are both dead if anyone comes through that door, you know that right?" I asked.

"I am aware of the fact, beloved but now I could care less of what others might think of us together.

"Yes but you left out the part of us being naked and the noises we made last night while… while… you showed me just how much you truly desire me." I said as a goofy and satisfied smile appeared on my face. I shifted my body so I was completely covering his. He wrapped his arms around me and I marveled at his touch.

"Would it sound wrong if I said that I don't really care if anyone finds us like this?" I asked looking at him with love filled eyes.

"No, no it would not," he said and with that he kissed me and kept going with the "activities" of last night.

And i have to admit that every time he looses control the effects are...umm, well I'll judt keep that little bit of information to myself. But I will say this it was _good._

* * *

**A/N: Remember Reviews=Love**

**If anyone out there is curious about Nyota's letter to Spock don't hesitate to ask. Also that i will probably be continuing my other fics. Just so they have a happy ending and up and downs let me know what you think about that.**

**River  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY SPRINGBREAK to all who are in highschool/elementary school/college. I know I said I was going to write the stories I've already posted from Spock's point of view but here's the deal I don't know when I will be able to post right now I'm sort of busy packing for a trip. And I have to leave as much as I can leave clean when it comes to my house/my room. Here is the next chapter of 'Alone In The Dark.' If there are any of you who want to take the end of chapter 5 a little further into Spock and Uhura's activities then you can.**

**It may get a little to dark. For those who are Uhura fans forgive the childhood torment.**

**Remember I don't own anything. If I did my brother would probably go crazy.

* * *

**

Spock and I were about to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast(surprisingly my brother and cousin weren't here. On a Saturday). Selene was still asleep thankfully.

"I'll be right back with breakfast, ok?" I asked.

Spock nodded.

I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and left down stairs forgetting that I put his shirt on.

I should have known that he was behind me. Talk about a bad joke.

"I believe we should e down stairs together Nyota, there is no real reason why we should keep our relationship a secret from your family." Spock said wearing nothing but his dark blue jeans. "And I don't intend to."

I knew that there was no real reason either.

We were in the kitchen and for some reason he would not let go of my waist. But hey who's complaining? NOT ME!!!

I walked up to the sink to open the blinds and there was Spock behind me. He began to pepper kisses on my neck.

"Well hello there, are we interrupting something?" Both Spock and I turned to see Mick, Josef, and Selene standing by the door with warm grins on their faces.

"Oh, hi…um I thought you were all out???" I tried to hide the fact that I have half naked Vulcan with his arms around my waist and his face buried in my neck.

"Um Spock, let me introduce to you my cousin Mick, my brother Josef and his fiancé Selene. Everyone this is Spock." I introduced everyone and for some reason I knew that no one was going to say anything hurtful.

"Hey, welcome to the family." Josef said more than happy to see the man that had stolen my heart at such a young age.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. Nyota has spoken highly of you." Spock said his tone one of welcome.

"Well now that we all know who's who why don't we all sit and have breakfast?" Mick suggested.

We all nodded and I went upstairs to at least put on a pair of my own pj's. I came downstairs Spock's shirt in hand and gave it to him. He gladly put it on and we went to sit at the table. Mick came in with a bowl full of fresh fruit and assorted cheeses. We all stuffed our plates as much as we could.

"Ok Ny you'll probably hate me for saying this but I have to tell you," Josef began to say. I don't what he had to say, but no matter what it was it would not make me hate my brother. "Uncle Cal is coming over tonight." And I stand corrected.

Cal(or uncle Cal as Josef puts it) is my mother's youngest brother. For some reason Cal would look at me like a love sick puppy.

"Why is he coming here?" I asked knowing that when Cal comes through that door I will probably need a damn phaser to stun him with.

"Because he wants to see us. And he wants to see if you're ok after what happened." Josef said matter-of-factly.

"You mean he wants to see _me_ and treat me like I some sort of damn _slut_. Like he always does." I said to him now annoyed at realization that Cal is here to probably gang on me.

"You know as well as us that you have to be here when he comes, Ny." Mick said with distaste.

"No, no I don't have to be anywhere he is." I said now mad.

I stud up not hungry anymore and walked out of the kitchen and into the music room. I sat in the stool in front of the grand piano and just looked around the room. All of the memories I tried so hard to forget had been pushed back into my mind with and unknown force and I didn't like it.

"Nyota, are you alright?" Spock asked face serious.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with Spock it does not involve you." I said know that he knew I was lying through my teeth.

"What _exactly _did he do to you Nyota?" he asked voice now full of concern and…_possessiveness? _

"Do you remember when you found me the first time in San Francisco when I was sixteen?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The day before I arrived I was in here by the window looking at the horizon. It was mid day. The sun was high, the sky was clear and blue and there was a light breeze and it felt good all of the sudden I feel someone's hands on my shoulders. I turn to see Cal behind me with the strangest look in his eyes.

His hands all of the sudden his hand started to travel down and he started to pull my shirt up. I pulled my shirt down and managed to escape his grip but he was to quick and his grip was tight…I could swear he was going to break my bones somehow." I stopped to take a deep breath. "He gabbed me by my shoulders and threw me on the couch," I pointed to the leather couch in front of the fire place.

"All of the sudden he is on me and pushing up my skirt. Mick had given me a can of pepper spray just in case anything happened. I felt the can against my hip and took it out. I sprayed and it hit him right in the eyes and I kicked him in the…"

Spock nodded at where I kneed Cal.

"And he dropped to the ground and I ran for it Mick was there by the time I came out running. Mick was at the grocery buying me some food for the trip. When I told him about what happened Cal was already gone. Mick tried to tell Josef but he wouldn't budge and he didn't believe that our uncle could do such a thing.

"Mick and I both knew it was inevitable. Mick stayed with me in San Francisco and it took me awhile to get over it but when I saw you I…I felt…safe." I finished telling Spock what happened and the tears came back with a vengeance.

I felt his arms around me and I just cried on his shoulder.

"I don't care what my brother and cousin say I _don't want to be here when he arrives_." I said once the tears had subsided.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Did he manage to…" Spock started to ask and I knew what was the question.

"No, he didn't and if he had I would have probably gone to the kitchen and told my cousin and Mick would have most likely killed him. That was not a joke." I told Spock that knowing that Mick would have done just that.

* * *

Its 8 o'clock and Cal is almost here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be part of the hell that is about to unfold.

"Hey come on cheer up at least you know he cares." Josef said with a smile.

Selene looked at me and asked; "What did Cal do to you?" She was really concerned about my health.

"He tried to rape me when I was sixteen." I said.

"Mick told me what happened I'm so sorry, hopefully Spock won't kill him." She said thoughtfully.

"Honestly hope that to." I said knowing that it was the truth.

"The man of the hour is here," Josef announced with a happy smile.

Spock came and stood behind me and took my hand in his.

"Do not worry Nyota he will not come near you. Not if I have something to say about it." I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, well, well Nyota don't you look lovely," Cal said looking at me with the same sick look he had given me tried to…I can't finish the sentence.

"Hello to you to Cal," I said trying to hold my disgust.

"Come on now what happened to that sweet little kitten I toyed with?" Cal asked in the same sick tone.

"Sir you will not talk in such a manner to Nyota. If you keep speaking to her in that tone I assure you what will happen to you will most likely be fatal to your health." Spock said now with the tone that meant 'I will kill you if you touch her.'

"Who do you think you are to make such a decision?" Cal asked.

"He is her fiancé." Josef said.

"So the slut got herself a boy toy." Cal said now with a mocking voice.

"Get out of my house." I said with a courage I didn't know I had.

"Who do you think you are?" Cal asked now angry.

"I'm the girl who will not stand to be treated with such disgrace and disrespect. Let alone by you." I said.

"I'll go but just remember I will always be around." He said sadistically smiling.

"No you will not unless you follow Nyota's advice and 'get out' sir." Spock said.

"Oh I'll leave as soon as I'm done fucking her." Cal lunged to grab me and with that Spock started to punch him.

"Come on Spock stop he is not worth it. Let him go." I screamed.

Spock loosened his death grip on Cal and turned to me. The look of fear in his eyes was the same one as the one I saw that day on the bridge. I walked toward him and hugged him. I just held him closed. I reluctantly let him go and I pulled him outside for a walk.

* * *

We were now under the tree by lake Victoria, I just held him tight again and it wasn't long until his tears started to fall.

"I will never let anything happen to you Nyota, I will die first." He said with great determination and love in his voice.

"Then I will die along with you. Because cannot and will not live in a world where you cannot be with me." I said just as determined and with just as much love.

"I love you, Nyota," he said. His arms starting to tighten around me.

"I love you as well Spock. So much." I said my grip on him never loosening.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews=Love**

**Its ok if you want to push the sexy in chapter five.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

04/05/2010 18:28:00

**A/N: Sorry it took so long like I said on my update to 'Unexpected Friends' been busy with work and star testing starts this tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews they are always appreciated. It sucks ass man. One of my friends would say and I agree. But enough about my troubles and lets get back to the story.**

**I do not own Star Trek. If I did I would have the Ipad.

* * *

**

We stayed under the tree well after the stars came out. His head was on my lap, I was running my hands through his hair and my free hand was entwined with his and for the moment we were at peace. The air was cool and blowing through the leaves of the tall tree.

"Hey, you guys either you come in and warm up or stay out here all night and risk catching a cold." Mick said from the doorway.

Spock looked at me and nodded. We reluctantly got up and walked back to the warm house hands still entwined. Mick never left his place by the door he smiled warmly at us and Spock nodded his way.

"Goodnight, you two, sleep well." Mick said Josef smiled as if saying the same and Selen did the same. I smiled at them and Spock as always nodded. I knew something was wrong he was way to quiet and he would at least say 'goodnight' before retiring to meditate. Once the door closed behind me he sat on the ed while I opened a window.

"Have you ever had nightmares Nyota?" he asked as I pulled back the curtains to let the moonlight in.

"Yes, I have. Why?" I asked now curious. I have always had nightmares, both the bad, the ugly, and the hideous. No one knew that better than him. But I must admit I never talked to him about them. I never wanted to remember the nightmares I had growing up. I never thought I would dream of someone dying in my dreams and it just made them somewhat worse to talk about.

"I know you had your nightmares Nyota but what I did not understand was why you did not want to talk about them." He said. I was starting to get the cense that this had to do more with him than with me but I know that after we finish with me we will start with him so all I have to do is wait for him to explain.

"I never wanted to talk about them because it felt like I was just diving into them and it felt like it would come true or that I had to witness it come true whatever that dream or nightmare was. Why?" I explained this while looking at the moon and all of the sudden I felt like a little girl again.

"I…once we arrived in San Francisco I had a lot of sleepless nights filled with nightmares of the…the same scenario of the Vulcan attack only in different places and different people." He stopped to take and deep breath and continued. "The places would be places I would spend time in and places I would go to think or just have a moment alone, peaceful places. But what would hurt more would be the people in it." He stopped and I knew that I would regret the question I would ask him next.

"Who were the people in you dream Spock?" I took a deep breath bracing myself for the inevitable answer.

Spock took a deep breath and looked at me with sad eyes. He extended his hand, I took it and sat on his lap.

"When it would not be my mother…it would be…you," Spock stopped and breathed in to regain some of his composure.

"It was close to supper time mother wanted to eat out on the patio and you were there as if you had been there for years. I come out and see you I want to come close to you but then the house collapses and both you and my mother scream my name but…as I went to help you had fallen into the dark abyss bellow." He came to a sudden stop and I held him close. His arms circled my waist and pulled me towards him, hard.

"Shh, its ok I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said to him.

We sat like that for a while but after we just sank down on the bed and sleep finally came and got us under.

We woke up early that mourning to watch the sun rise. We showered and dressed quickly. Some of the color had returned to is features and I was glad. He seemed to be more at ease now that he let out what was haunting him.

He seemed slightly happier to know that I would he his and only _his_.

"Let us go we have to prepare the house for Christmas." He said all of the sudden.

I was surprised and at the same time delighted. He was going to win my family's heart in no time.

* * *

**Well here it is rate and review please and if anyone out there wants to be my beta. I'm open and free.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but here's when the fun starts. I know its late for Christmas but lets see what happens. **

**I don't own anything.

* * *

**

The house was fully decorated, the tree was up and decorated, the house smelled of gingerbread and sugars. Its been two days since Spock decided to set up the house for Christmas and its good to know that he is trying to be happy. If not just for me then for himself. Spock had said that he would do his best to bring his father over here to celebrate in honor of his mother. I thought it was a good idea.

We are all sitting in the music room(me, Spock, Mick, Josef, and Selene). Josef and Mick were playing a duet on the piano while I chimed in with my guitar. Spock had his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him, Selene was sitting beside Josef, and Mick seemed to be content to be the one without a "significant other." I knew that his time will come.

When the door bell rang we all looked at each other as if asking 'who the hell could be ruining our peaceful nigh?' I stood up and went to answer the door to find a most unexpected visitor, Spock Prime.

"Good evening Nyota," he said.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked as an answer.

He nodded and I led him to the kitchen.

"Tea?" I offered he nodded.

"I have never had the pleasure of visiting you at your home and took the opportunity to do so. I believe a Merry Christmas are in order." He said with a small grin(Spock's version of a smile). He looked over his shoulder at the door that lead to the music room and said;

"I was able to find Spock and give him your necklace but decided to comeback here. I was wondering if he is here?" he asked. I nodded in his direction and said;

"Thank you for finding him for me. You are welcome to stay here for Christmas if you like." I secretly hoped that he could.

"They are all in the music room, want me to go get them?" I asked.

"Nothing would please me more," He said grin growing wider(just the slightest).

"Who was at the door Ny?" Mick asked coming into the kitchen.

Mick stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

"Please tell me that is not Spock's father," he said closing his eyes.

I looked at Spock Prime and almost laughed.

"Ok, no he is not Spock's father," I said trying to hold back laughs.

"Then who is he?" he asked now really curious.

"He is Spock," I simply said.

Mick started to laugh I looked at Spock Prime he raised an eyebrow, '_he really does look a lot like Spock_,' I thought.

I moved to stand next to Spock Prime and said;

"Please excuse my brother but we actually need proof for this particular explanation." I was starting to get annoyed and from the looks of it so did Spock Prime.

"Spock, could you come to the kitchen a minute please," I called no getting really pissed off.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked but the question was answered as soon as he saw Spock Prime.

"Selek," Spock nodded towards his counterpart.

"Spock," he nodded back.

"Wait do you have another name I should know about?" I asked trying to ignore my still laughing cousin.

"Yes, after I located a suitable planet I decided to hide my true identity. Due to the fact that some may use the knowledge I have gained over my years as a map to future control over new discovered planets and plans that may be set in motion. Alas no one can tell where time will lead us now that the time stream has been permanently disturbed.

"Selek was a name I went by for some time." He added.

I smiled to myself knowing that this was going to be an interesting evening.

"Mick if you think that this is a joke then why aren't _I _laughing along with you despite it being rude and very disrespectful," I said trying to make my point.

"Are you serious!" Mick exclaimed.

"If you don't believe me then just ask." I said.

Both Spock and Selek nodded. Mick looked at them and asked;

"Who are you really?" Mick really did seem surprised by the sudden appearance of Ambassador Spock.

"Well as you already seem to know I am Spock, and this is my future counterpart." Spock stated.

Selek just nodded.

"Oh, ok let me just get this processed and I'll come back to you," Mick said rubbing his temples.

"You should go back and tell the people in the next room that we have a visitor and that–"

"Sarek will be attending shortly," Selek stated calmly.

Both Spock and I looked at him wide eyed, and Mick left the room to tell the others the news. Just as Spock was about to say that he did not actually succeeded in talking his father into actually coming over.

This will be an interesting two days. And just then the door bell rang again.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the next chapter to this fic we have to see what will go down.**

**Reviews=Love**

**I fixed chapter 5 so if you were confused i am completely sorry.**

**And I'm still beta less so if anyone wants to be it please send me a shout.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Here's the chapter when daddy comes in.**

**I don't own anything. If I did well lets just say Zach Quinto would be my big brother haha.

* * *

**

"You weren't kidding when you said Sarek would be joining us shortly." I said looking at Selek.

He quirked his lips and the I heard a light almost inaudible chuckle from behind me.

"YOU knew!" I said looking at Spock and my cousin(who also apparently knew).

"Yes we did and we tried to tell you really it must've slipped our minds," Mick said.

Spock nodded in agreement.

The doorbell rang again and I rolled my eyes at them both. I walked out to the main room and stopped at the door, Selek followed.

"Do I look alright?" I asked out of habit.

He grinned in approval.

"Whoa," I silently said.

"What?" he asked now curious.

"You are similar, yet different. Spock hardly ever smiles let alone grin." I said. He nodded in understanding and said;

"You look as always beautiful. If only I would have been as wise as your Spock and told her that." He said the sorrow bare in his eyes.

I didn't know what to do. Should I comfort him? In the end I just laid a tentative hand on his shoulder he seemed to relax a little at the touch.

I smiled softly at him and proceeded to open the door.

I opened the door and there was the Ambassador. I smiled at him and said;

"Good evening Ambassador, it is a pleasure to see you again. Please come in."

"Hello again Miss Uhura and as always it is also a pleasure to see you again as well," he said stepping in, "I brought these for you as a present if you don't mind." he said handing me a bouquet of white lilies.

"How thoughtful, thank you. Dinner is almost ready the both of you can go wash up in either the bathroom that is right next music room or in the kitchen."

Selek and Sarek exchanged greeting as well and followed me to the kitchen.

"Boys! You should also go wash up Selene and I will finish up in the kitchen." I said loudly walking back to the kitchen with both Selek and Sarek behind me.

"Father." Spock said in greeting to his father.

"Spock," Sarek said in return with a nod.

I put the lilies in a vase and helped Selene with dinner, all the men stood by the door staring at us. Selene looked at me and nodded towards Spock who's eyes were alight and so were Selek's and Sarek's my brother's and cousin's were smiling.

Selene and I both looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright, I know its entertaining to watch us cook and set the table but all of you should be washing up before dinner, now go on and do it." I said as serious as I could, Selene was grinning like crazy and hoping that they would wash up so we could proceed with dinner. They were not budging so I had to take drastic steps.

"If none of you wash up all of you will have to wash the dishes and sleep in the den tonight." I said all the boys no gave me the look of 'you wouldn't.'

"And you know I would make you do that now do what I'm telling you _or _you will have to both wash the dishes and sleep in the den. Your choice." Selene looked at me and started to laugh.

Spock and Selek were first to leave then Sarek but my brother and cousin looked oblivious to the choices I laid out. They left to wash up after a moment of staring at me their faces star struck.

Selene smiled at me and said;

"What is it with men and the fear to wash their hand before a meal?"

I laughed with her and said, "I really don't know either."

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for taking so long.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Anyone out there want to be my beta please yell.**

**As always any thoughts are welcome.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I have dedicated today to updating most of my stories…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

Dinner was a very interesting affair. Sarek was the first one to come in and help.

"You don't have to help." I said.

"Nonsense my dear. After more than 20 years married to a human woman the need to help around the home has never truly left but grown on me quite a bit." He said taking the plates that were in my hands with a nod.

I gave him a small smile in return.

"Ok, _mom_ we are finished with our given orders what else do you need to torture us with," Mick said with an agreeing Josef behind him.

I gave them a pointed look that said, 'follow the rules and you will live.' Spock and Mick know not to cross me when I have this look in my eye so they quickly took their seats and remained quiet, in my opinion they were secretly hoping that Josef would back down and sit down. Knowing Josef and how he is, he was not going to back down that easy. And also he would not have survived Starfleet academy without getting his ass kicked by Jim for trying to "steal" his title as "playboy genius" of the academy.

"Same old Ny, has to play mother hen when the folks aren't home." Josef said mockingly.

Everyone froze on the spot when he said that. Selene looked at Josef as if he had turned from a good man into the disaster that he was when we were younger.

I looked at Mick and asked; "Did your guys have a drink before you came in?" I didn't want to believe that Josef would say something like this in front of company no less.

I looked at Mick who nodded.

"Which bottle?" I asked trying to reign in the embracement that was fighting its way through.

"You know the bottle of Jack Daniels your dad had aging since forever in the back of the cabinet?" Mick asked.

I nodded knowing that in order for the flavor to be more intense. Then it hit me, that bottle has been at the back of that cabinet since before I was even being thought of. Josef might have had more than one drink. Josef has always had a low tolerance to alcohol it doesn't even what type of alcohol it was.

"Josef how could you drink Jack Daniels especially when you know what alcohol does to you!" Selene yelled at him.

"I only had won dwink. I sweaw it," Josef slurred.

"Yea, then one turned to two didn't it?" She asked angrily.

"Um…um…" He stuttered.

"That's it. Nyota can you show me where his room is?" she asked.

"No, he will be sleeping in the den tonight I think. I don't want him to wake up still drunk tomorrow and kill himself while trying to come down the stairs." I told her.

"Did you hear that Josef?" Selene asked turning to Josef. Only to find him passed out with his face on his plate.

I sighed and helped Selene drag Josef to the den.

"Are you going to come and eat?" Selene asked as she gave a final push so he would land in the couch.

I looked at her and shook my head I lost my appetite.

"No, just tell everyone that I needed to air, I'll be ok but don't let anyone wait on me to start eating." I said.

She nodded understanding and said she would tell them to proceed with dinner without me.

Again I found myself outside on looking over Lake Victoria thinking over what happened. The last time Josef had something to drink, Selene was right Josef was and is an easy drunk. He made fun of and insulted everyone and anyone that stood in his way. But while some of the things were harmless most of them hurt people deeply. So, no today is not the first time Josef has drunken himself into a stupor and if things go the way they are then it wont be the last time either.

"Nyota," someone from behind me said quietly.

I turned to find Spock Prime walking up to where I was leaning against the tree.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Whose POV should be next?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Forgive my tardiness. Its been a long while since I have written anything for you. Hope this makes up for my absence.**

* * *

"I'm sorry about my brother. He seems to be looking for a reason to have a "celebratory" drink more often than not these days," I said quietly.

"It is not the first time he has been intoxicated it seems. Since you seem to be as humans say 'handling it better than others would,'" he said in a gentle voice.

"Its not the first time. The first time was when he was shy of his eighteenth birthday. Before babu passed away he had the belief that when a boy is going to become a man that he should start to build up some alcohol resistance. I have no idea what lead him to believe that this _was_ a rite of passage at all. But knowing how terribly stubborn my grandfather was I didn't question it. So he gave Josef his first drink and to make matters worse the drink was freshly brewed moonshine. I could swear on my bibi's death that ever since babu learned about the prohibition era in the US he had developed an unhealthy "hobby" on learning how to make it. He was successful to say the least. When babu first succeeded in making it he had asked baba to try it. When baba came home from testing babu's new "beverage" he said that if he ever had anymore of babu's moonshine we would be in a wheelchair before his time was right. I guess that meant that it was stronger than your average drink. So, babu found that this drink if an adolescent boy could handle such strong drink he would be able to hold his liquor. And trust me baba tried to keep babu from giving Josef any of the moonshine until during a visit babu had expected baba t be busy helping bibi with her rocking chair. In my opinion babu had planned all of this. I might have been young but I was very smart and wise for my age. Ten minutes hadn't gone by that Josef came out of babu's study acting crazier than he already was." I almost smiled at the memory. There was nothing funny or amusing about the repeated memory.

"The look on baba's face was almost too hard to decipher. But the paled look on his face was enough of a sign that yelled he was both scared, angry, and other unnamable emotions. To make everything worse than in already was Josef fainted in the middle of bibi's rose garden. Not ene the thorns woke him up from his drunken stupor." I said thinking that maybe just maybe we needed a repeat of said event.

Spock Prime looked slightly amused at the fact that my brother had let himself do such a thing knowing how my father felt about the moonshine my babu was so keen on making. Then realization hit. The "Jack Daniels" my baba had in his study was what is left of babu's shine!

Damn!

Babu must've hidden it in baba's study for "safe keeping" or must've given baba the bottle as a gift just in case he developed a taste for it. I doubt that baba will ever develop a taste for such a drink. And I was right the longer it goes the stronger the taste just like with any hard liquor.

"From the reaction on your face I gather that you have discovered that your grandfather might have given or left the alcohol here for your father or just to keep it away from other prying eyes." Spock Prime said.

I nodded.

"Well, that explains why my throat burned like a bitch." Mick said walking towards us.

I gave him a small smile. And he nodded in return.

"And, this teaches you that when something is unknown and has to do with our grandfather you don't have to be a genius to figure out that you should back away slowly," I said with a laugh.

Spock Prime gave a small chuckle. I was surprised…Spock never let his control slip. If he ever smiled it was in my presence and the small chuckles or laughs are because we were recovering from some activities that involved chocolate. Spock would give me a lecture if I ever revealed such personal information.

"Hello, earth to lt. Uhura," I heard a voice call. I was too far away in my own little world that I wasn't paying attention.

"Lt. Uhura you are needed on the bridge immediately!"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the one that did when I looked at the two men they both looked like they had been caught with their hands inside a cookie jar. I wouldn't blame them if they had to _order_ me out of my very chocolateful fantasy.

"Daydreaming Ny?" Mick asked as he came to wrap his arms around me in a hug.

I nodded with a smile.

"If you're done wallowing we would all like for you to come back and eat with us." He said giving me the kind smile he knew I couldn't resist.

"I told Selene to tell you that it wasn't a problem you could start eating without me!" I said getting ready to push him into the cold water or the lake.

Mick knows me better than Josef and at the sight of me getting ready to lunge at him he ran all the way to the house. I laughed as he took off like a bat out of hell. Sometimes he is just too easy to joke around with.

"You weren't going to push him in now were you?" Spock Prime asked me with a glint in his eye.

I shook my head and wrapped him in a hug.

He looked dumbfounded if that is even possible for a Vulcan but returned the hug just the same.

"You are family just as your father is. Plus, I thought you'd be used to my hugs by now," I teased.

I nodded and gave me another deep chuckle.

"Lets go back. I'm sure that your current guests have waited long enough to eat," he teased back.

I nodded and we walked back to the house full of hungry maybe even close to starving (when it comes to Mick) people.

As we came to view of the house Spock came out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his lover tone.

I loved it when his possessive, caring side came out. Especially when it pertains to us as a couple.

I nodded but I knew that it would take more than just a nod to assure him. And by the sharp look in his eyes I knew I was right. His eyes were shining with worry and anger what had occurred and it didn't help that I had to leave the house in order to calm down some. Josef was getting his ass kicked tomorrow of that I am sure.

"Don't worry I'm fine really. Nothing happened just needed a moment to come back to my senses. I will explain to everyone what he meant with that comment. Don't worry so much. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. But as well as we know each other I know that you will want to take care of me too. And, tomorrow I know that you will want to have your choice of words with Josef, just make sure you leave enough of him for everyone else that is present because I'm sure that Mick will want to have his own words with him." I said.

Spock nodded knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

"I concur with her assessment." Spock Prime said from behind us.

We both looked at him and shared a knowing glance.

We walked into the dinning room to find everyone listening in by the door. It would have annoyed me if position they were in wasn't so funny. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. And it was funny as hell.

"We were just…umm…just…"Selene said her face red as a tomato.

I laughed out loud leaving her and Mick both dumbfounded. Mick was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

Again...

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay everyone. I wonder who it could be this time...any guesses?  
**

**Hope this makes up for my long absence.**

** PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


End file.
